


Tastes Like Beer

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coleman tastes like beer the first time Kate kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Beer

Coleman tastes like beer the first time she kisses him. Kate doesn’t know what kind it is; it’s been so long since Kate drank beer herself that her palate has stopped distinguishing one brand from another. His mouth is yeasty and bitter and the scent from his skin reminds her of long ago days in Bensonhurst.

She remembers hot summer afternoons, sitting on the front stoop of her grandmother’s house waiting for Sonny Corinthos to walk Olivia home. She remembers getting drunk for the first time with the two of them, guzzling cans of Pabst Blue Ribbon stolen from her uncle’s stash. She remembers Sonny’s hand on her knee, sliding up under the hem of her skirt while Olivia wasn’t looking. She remembers feeling desirable for the first time in her life.

Coleman deepens the kiss and Kate almost moans. She doesn’t want this, anymore. She’s not looking for men who taste like beer and trouble. Coleman isn’t a gangster and chances are, he won’t get her shot. But he is dangerous nonetheless.

Kate is at a point when she wants security. She craves the love and stability she thought she’d have with Sonny, before the dream was shattered and pieces of her heart went flying like jagged brown shards of a beer bottle broken in a fight. Coleman is a no strings attached kind of guy and that’s not what she wants right now.

Still, when his big hands wrap around her waist, Kate knows she won’t be able to resist Coleman. The pull of beer and lust is too strong. She’s ready to make another mistake.


End file.
